Sweet cough drops!
by sri kungfon
Summary: Kai's tomboyish soccer loving girlfriend Alexia appears home, less jumpy than usual, and being the sweet emotionless boyfriend he is; Kai went to check on her... (pic of Alexia as story image) fluffy oneshot slight ooc. PLS READ. KAI X OC!
Kai's p.o.v

I was lying on the couch when I heard the door open, looks like the brat's back, I smirked as I braced for impact because she'd usually come racing into the living room and jump on me, telling me how much I was missed.

I have to admit having Alexia as my girlfriend wasn't that bad, she was bratty, arrogant and whiny sometimes but with her I don't have to be afraid of being left alone she's always by my side smiling and giggling and just being herself.

I realized I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that Alexia had walked up to her room completely ignoring my presence, something's definitely wrong if she's acting this quiet.

Opening the door to her room I found her lying on the bed, sheets pulled all the way over her head. "Alexia?" I called sitting on the edge of the bed, she moved a bit but other than that nothing, what the hell? She's never this unresponsive.

"Oi, Alexia is something wrong?" this time I got a response but it wasn't what I was expecting instead of words I got a series of terrible coughs.

"Cough… Kai, cough… I think I'm sick." She said her voice was raspy, "Yeah I figured, sit up."

"No!" she started coughing again.

"Alexia, c'mon sit up, I want to see your face." I tried, even though it was kind of true I haven't seen her all day and I sort of missed her sweet chocolate eyes.

"Yeah right, plus I look terrible." I rolled my eyes, okay now she's being ridiculous.

"Since when have you ever been concerned in what other people think about you?" I asked, all the time I've known this brat whenever someone told her she was fat or ugly she'd come up with some kind of smart ass comment, or raise the middle finger and walk off.

"I'm not concerned in what other people think of me, if they have a problem with it they can take their comments and shove them." She said and yet she swatted my hand away when I tried to pull the covers off. I decided not to push it because I know she can get really wild when annoyed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm concerned about what **you** think of me, you know I only care about your opinion." I felt my heart speed up at that, and I turned away not wanting to risk her seeing my blush.

"Well that's not a problem because you're cute no matter what." I hoped she heard the sincerity in my voice because I really did think she was cute. I thought I had finally gotten through to her when she shot straight out of the sheets and placed a burning hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick? Do you need a doctor? Did you get hit on the head?" and this is my girlfriend, but I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No I'm not sick."

"Well in that case who paid you?" I removed her hand from my forehead, and was shocked at the temperature, her usually tanned skin was an unhealthy red, and sweat was causing her black fringe to stick to her forehead.

"Alexia you're burning up lie back down." I urged pushing her small frail body back towards the mattress. "But I'm not tired!" she whined, but fell back on the mattress anyway.

"Please? For me?" I asked kissing her cheek. "Fine! But only because you asked nicely." She said closing her eyes, only to snap them open because of another coughing fit.

"Oh! Screw this! At this rate I'll only sleep when I'm dead!" she ranted and jumped off the bed banging the door shut as she exited, I sighed, how does a sick person move so fast? God! I had to pick the crazy one.

I walked downstairs to find her pacing the living room looking like she would faint any minute, coughing into her hand from time to time. I sat down on the couch to wait for her to join me which she did after pacing a little longer. I tried pulling her closer but she recoiled back, "Kai, don't you'll get sick." I smiled slightly she can never put herself before people she cares about.

"It's okay, I haven't been sick for years." I stated pulling her closer again, this time she complied and sat on my lap her head leaned against my chest, she smelled like jasmines as always. We just sat there for a while until her breaths started to become calm, she's finally asleep.

I leant down to pressed a few butterfly kisses on the top of her head and shoulders, I felt her shift against me, "I love you Kai." She muttered.

"Hn, love you too, brat." She opened her brown eyes to give me one of her beautiful smiles before falling back asleep.


End file.
